Intermission
by JadeOliver
Summary: Based on BTR's song: Intermission. Beck-side. "I was one foot out the door, I can't play that part anymore."


**Hi, I'm back with a one-shot story. This came up on my mind when I heard _Intermission by Big Time Rush_ all over again. I love them so much, especially James. I love him with all my heart. Haha, seriously.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any of Victorious and Big Time Rush's song.**

* * *

Intermission

_I was one foot out the door, I couldn't play that part no more.  
The chemistry just wasn't there, I couldn't act like I didn't care, when I do, I do.  
We can't help but cause a fight, it's the same old drama every night.  
I walk offstage cause this whole play is more than I can take._

Today was different. After 6 months of break up, i thought Jade got over it. I saw her talking with a guy, well he's kinda cool, tall, and also caught attention of Tori and Cat. (a/n: he's kinda a guy that in Wok Star that wanna shake hand with Jade but Jade said "Go Away!"). I seem fine with that, my whole friends thought of that too. But guess what? Yep, I couldn't get out that view from my mind. I smiled a lot but still Jade and that guy came back again on my mind.

I miss her. The day I didn't open the door because i just want an intermission. I was tired of fighting, I couldn't take it anymore. So, I thought I must let her go for a while. I thought our intermission will be around 2 weeks but I was wrong. This time, Jade was so stubborn. She didn't come to me for begging being together, like when she bought me a dog. And I had no guts begging on her. We acted like we're friend again, like before we started a relationship.

The next day, I saw her and the guy are walking together enter HA. I stood at my locker and gasped. My other friends didn't noticed but it made me relieve. The guy hold 2 cups of coffee. I'm sure that one is Jade's. They walked to Jade's locker and the guy just stood behind her while she grabbed some books. He smiled at her gaze. I couldn't help again and just stormed out of the school. That day, I skipped a school. Of course, I got some texts from Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat. But there's no from Jade. Why I keep a faith on her? By the way, I ignored all of their texts.

I just lay on my bed, thinking of the day that I was one foot out of the door. What if I opened that door? Will Jade and I stop fighting and yelling each other? Will I stop making a sarcastic comment on our relationship? I feel bad when I remembered I said I'm not happy with our relationship. Her face... seem so sad and vulnerable. She showed it in front of the audience, it means she couldn't hide it. Jade West I know never show her feeling in front of the crowd.

The next week, I heard that they went to a date. My heart torn apart, but of course I don't show it. When lunch, Jade approached my table, well our table, and looked so angry. At first, no one have a gut to asked her but finally Tori made a move.

"What's wrong, Jade?" she asked her carefully.

"Ugh, I hate that boy!" she groaned.

"Who?" Cat asked innocently.

"Eric!" she gave all of us her death glare and took her scissor out of her boot.

"Do you mean your date?" Andre asked disbelief.

"Don't talk like that!" she pointed her scissor at Andre, it successfully made Andre gulped.

"What do you mean? I saw you and him act like lovey dovey all the week," Robbie said truthfully.

"Yup, but that's just because I think he just wanna be friend with me! But he spreads the rumour that he and I is going to a date! I don't believe it! I will never talk to him again! Ever!" she screamed, made all of people on Asphalt Cafe looked at her but after they realized it was Jade West, they back to their activity again, not wanting get yelled from a mad lady.

"Friend, huh? What kind of friend buy you a coffee, give you a ride and walk you to class everyday? You have to take a hint," I said accidentally while rolled my eyes.

All of the gang looked at me with widen eyes. Suddenly my eyes wider too, just realized what I've said. There's a silent at our table. After a few minutes, Jade opened her mouth to talk.

"Yeah, I should've see it. Besides, I'm waiting on someone that I really love," she said in a low voice while looked at me. Then she looked around, act like she never say something.

She stood and left our table. I relieved she still waits for me. It just only a matter of time.

Tori then said, "Aww Beck, that's so sweet." She punched me a little on my shoulder. I just smiled.

"Who is it Jade talking about?" cat asked with curiosity. We all looked at her disbelief but then we all laughed at her innocent. Oh, Cat.

When the time comes, I'll make sure that I'll never lose her again. I'll love her no matter what happen. I still love her even with her dark personality. That's my Jade.

_Woah, I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart.  
Oh, we can't live this scene forever, right now you and me are better, better off apart.  
But I'll still love you when the lights come up, yeah, I'll still love you when the lights come up._

* * *

**Well, that's it. Once again, I love James Maslow soooooo much. But still, I adore Elizabeth Gillies too. They both my inspiration :)**_  
_


End file.
